1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a knife and, more particularly, to a detachable support from which objects such as keyrings are supported and/or by which the knife itself is supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,154 to mount a clip on one side of a knife blade for suspending a knife frown one's belt. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,831 discloses the attachment of a folding shackle on opposite sides of a pocket knife. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the mounting of a clip or shackle on one or both sides of such known knives imparts undesirable bulkiness to the knife, and also presents edges, some of which are pointed. Pointed edges are especially disadvantageous for a pocket knife, since they can tear the fabric of one's pocket, and injure a user. Also, pocket knives are often accompanied in one's pocket by other articles such as keys, money clips, wallets, etc. A bulky pocket knife which occupies too much space in one's pocket is likely to be left behind, thereby defeating its intended use.
It is also known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 929,295 to provide a nonremovable apertured lug at the back end region of a knife. A ring or chain link extends through the apertured lug. Items may be supported from the ring or link. Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, the non-removable mounting of a lug on such a knife is disadvantageous, because one cannot separate the knife from the lug and the items supported thereon, or the chain connected thereto.
It is also generally known, especially in the art of fixed, large knives to position the blades in protective leather sheaths in order to prevent personal injury or property damage. Such sheaths, however, cannot support items other than the knives themselves.